


Carol & Therese Symphony

by Novemberstern



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was my first carol & therese fan video I created in april/may this year - after the dvd release in germany. </p><p>enjoy watching :)</p><p>please have a look at our forum (german language)<br/>www.colorful-shipping-community.com - queer ladies on tv and in the movies</p><p>our facebook page<br/>https://www.facebook.com/ColorfulShippingCommunity</p><p>my youtube channel<br/>https://www.youtube.com/user/Novemberstern75</p><p>teganus fanarts<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/users/teganus/pseuds/teganus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol & Therese Symphony




End file.
